La Terre est bleue
by Rieval
Summary: C’est rond et c’est mortel, qu’estce que c’est ? Petit fic’ – courte – en forme de devinette écrite dans le TGV BordeauxParis.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _La terre est bleue …_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : peu de temps après Trinity (L'expérience interdite), saison 2 (ce zode m'a complètement traumatisée vu le nombre de ficque j'ai écrit en partant de la dernière scène !).

**Résumé** : C'est rond et c'est mortel, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Petit fic' – courte – en forme de devinette écrite dans le TGV Bordeaux-Paris.

**Rating** : PG, angst, drame (pas slash, même pas slashounet en fait !). Paragraphes en italiques : flashbacks.

**Disclaimer** : et on recommence, _pasàmoipasàmoipasàmoi _…. _c'estpasjustec'estpasjustec'estpasjuste_ ...

**oOo**

Il est rond.

Enfin, pas exactement.

Conique, oui c'est ça, il est de forme conique. Enfin, c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus … en fait, sa forme est plutôt irrégulière. Une toupie, voilà ce à quoi il me fait penser. Je pourrais le faire tourner sur lui-même, la texture de la table sur laquelle il est posé est idéale pour jouer à la toupie, lisse, en bois. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de jouer.

Je me penche vers lui et l'examine.

Il est lisse lui aussi, certainement doux au toucher. Mes doigts le frôlent et dessinent ses contours sans le toucher. J'imagine la sensation de contact … est-ce comme de glisser ses doigts sur du velours, chaud et lourd, ou bien de caresser de la soie, froide et légère ?

Je me relève et pousse un soupir.

Aurais-je le courage le moment venu ? Aurais-je le courage … Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne viendront pas à mon secours, Kolya s'en est assuré … de manière définitive.

Je ferme les yeux et je revois tout …

**oOo**

_« McKay ! »_

_Je coure mais à l'appel de mon nom, je me retourne, me prend les pieds dans une racine et tombe lourdement par terre. Ma tête heurte le sol avec un bruit mat. Ma vision devient floue mais je parviens à me relever, mon bras me fait souffrir, ma tête va exploser … parfait, comme ça je ne sentirais plus rien, point._

_« McKay ? »_

_J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Une forme se trouve devant moi. Humaine la forme. Et dotée d'une invraisemblable coiffure, quelque chose entre la coiffe bigoudène et le yorkshire. Le modèle avec petite barrette rose dans les cheveux._

_« Sheppard ? »_

_« En personne. »_

_Il agite ce qui doit être des doigts mais je ne distingue qu'un halo flou. Je frappe sa main pour qu'il arrête et je la rate d'au moins une bonne trentaine de centimètres._

_« Huhu, superbe commotion cérébrale. Ecoutez McKay, vous restez gentiment planqué ici, je vais rejoindre Lorne et Ronon et … »_

_« NON ! »_

_Mon cœur s'emballe et je m'agrippe à sa veste. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul ici alors que je n'y vois pas à un mètre, que j'ai le bras certainement cassé et que les Géniis sont dans le coin. Il doit rester, il le doit …_

_« McKay, je vais revenir … »_

**oOo**

Et il est parti.

**TBC **(héhéhéhé, mais de quoi qu'elle cause la Rieval, hein ?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**oOo**

Combien de temps peut-on rester à fixer la même chose sans que celle-ci perde de sa netteté ? Faites le test, fixez intensément un point, ou un objet, il finira par disparaître. Fixez le et ses contours deviennent flous, la matière se détend et s'étire, et puis brutalement, ce que vous regardiez a disparu.

Seulement ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrive … bien au contraire. Cela fait des heures maintenant que je le regarde et il est de plus en plus précis, net, je peux presque _sentir_ sa présence, elle me suffoque. Il est toujours là et c'est comme si c'était ce qui l'entourait, la table, les chaises, le lit, qui s'était petit à petit dissous autour de lui, comme s'il avait fini par les absorber, se nourrissant de leur matérialité pour alourdir la sienne.

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues mais je ne saurais pas dire si c'est le fait de le fixer depuis si longtemps qui en est la cause, l'idée d'avoir perdu des amis ou bien celle de mourir …

**oOo**

_Ilvarevenirilvarevenirilvarevenir … Il a promis. Promis. Alors j'attends …_

_Je sursaute à chaque bruit, chaque crissement de feuille ou claquement de branche. Autour de moi, tous semble en vie, menaçant … et je ne vois rien. Rien du tout. Tout est gris, les formes floues. C'est sans doute cette cécité passagère – mon Dieu faites que ce soit passager – qui est la cause de cette soudaine hypersensibilité de mon ouïe._

_Je me sens vulnérable … à qui est-ce que je crois mentir ainsi : je SUIS vulnérable. Je serre le Beretta que Sheppard m'a laissé avant de partir._

_Ilvarevenirilvarevenirilvarevenir …mais quand ?_

_Pendant un moment, j'essaye de me raisonner. C'est Sheppard, le héros sans peur et sans reproche, celui qui pense encore qu'il peut sauver Ford, tout fou illuminé qu'il est devenu, celui qui croit qu'il doit sauver tout le monde, celui qui … m'a dit que je devrais faire quelques efforts pour regagner sa confiance._

_Et brutalement, le souffle me manque, l'oxygène n'entre plus dans mes poumons, ces derniers semblent avoir décidé que c'était le bon moment de faire grève. Crise de panique. Méga crise de panique._

_Sheppard._

_Il ne va pas revenir._

_Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il serait revenu pour le docteur Rodney McKay envié par ses pairs, idolâtré par certains, haït par d'autres, mais toujours, toujours reconnu pour son génie seulement, ce McKay là n'existe plus, désormais, ces décisions sont discutées, ses calculs vérifiés, sa moralité questionnée._

_Sheppard ne va pas revenir … il doit aider Teyla, retrouver Ronon, tuer les méchants, sauver les gentils._

_Et je ne fais pas, je ne fais plus, parti de ces derniers._

**oOo**

Je suis seul …

**TBC …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**oOo**

Je ferme les yeux et j'essuie les larmes d'un geste rageur.

Il est toujours devant moi et semble presque me narguer … non, bien sûr c'est ridicule, il n'est pas vivant, ce n'est pas possible mais pourtant … je me lève et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce dans laquelle Kolya m'a enfermé.

Une petite cellule tout confort. Il y a même une pendule. Enorme. Big Ben version Génii. Elle égraine les secondes, où ce qui y tient lieu ici, qui me sépare de ma mort.

Parce que je vais mourir. Les autres sont morts et je vais mourir aussi.

Morts ... Sheppard, Lorne, les autres … ils sont tous morts.

Je serre les doigts sur le dossier de la chaise et me force à me rasseoir devant la table, devant lui.

Si quelqu'un entrait, là maintenant, il se demanderait ce que je fabrique, me prendrait certainement pour un fou à l'observer comme ça … mais la prochaine personne qui va franchir cette porte ne pensera pas cela, parce que cette personne se sera Kolya et que je ne peux pas, que je ne veux pas revivre ça …

Je me rappelle de la lame, un éclair argenté, du sourire du soldat, un gamin, juste avant qu'il ne l'enfonce dans mon avant bras, je me rappelle de la douleur, insoutenable, mais rien à côté de celle que j'ai ressenti en prenant conscience que j'avais trahi Atlantis, trahi mes amis …

Je sais que je ne peux pas revivre ça mais je sais aussi que je vais refuser de coopérer et que Kolya n'aura pas le choix, alors il faut que je meure parce que la cavalerie ne viendra pas, parce que je n'en vaut pas le coup, parce que j'ai tout détruit, parce qu'il n'y a pas que Doranda, pas que les cinq sixièmes d'un système solaire qui ont disparu à jamais, j'ai détruit la confiance qu'on avait placé en moi, en moi Docteur McKay. Le scientifique est mort … maintenant c'est au tour de l'homme, Rodney, de le rejoindre.

De rejoindre ceux qui un jour en cru en lui, en moi …

**oOo**

_Je me réveille en sursaut. Je ne vois toujours rien, juste des formes indistinctes dans un camaïeu de gris, mais j'entends des bruits … des bruits de pas. _

_Proches. _

_Je me renfonce dans le petit espace créé par les rochers, espérant passer inaperçu. J'ignore si je suis visible ou pas, j'ignore si les buissons que je devine autour de moi me cache ou pas … J'ignore, moi, le génie je ne sais pas._

_Les bruits de pas se rapprochent, j'ai envie de crier « par ici ! », je veux croire qu'il s'agit de renforts, qu'ils ne m'ont pas abandonné. Je porte la main à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. _

_Et puis c'est là que je l'entends. Je reconnais immédiatement sa voix._

_« Docteur McKay ? Je sais que vous êtes là … »_

_Non, non, non, non. Je plaque mon autre main sur ma bouche, le hurlement est là ..._

_« … ils sont rentrés sur Atlantis vous savez, il n'y a plus que vous ici ... »_

… _je le sens, il va exploser de ma poitrine dans quelques instants …_

_« … vous et quelques cadavres bien entendu … »_

_Clingueling._

_Clingueling ? Qu'est-ce que … _

_« Amusantes ces babioles que vos compatriotes portent autour du cou. Voyons, ah, celle-ci est intéressante, John J. Sheppard, Lt. Col. matricule n°. 180468-050167 … »_

… _et je me mets à hurler._

**oOo**

J'ai pris ma décision.

Je tends la main vers lui …

**TBC …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**oOo**

J'avais raison. Il est doux … mais la mort qu'il va m'apporter ne le sera pas. Je le sais parce que je l'ai déjà expérimentée.

Je le tourne dans ma main et me lève.

Je regarde l'horloge. Ce sera bientôt l'heure, il faut que je me décide maintenant.

Je me demande un moment si je suis un lâche ou bien si je suis comme Socrate. Le suicide comme solution à l'humiliation, au déshonneur … quelle définition ce poète français donnait-il du suicide « moyen qui nous soustrait à la persécution des hommes. » (1). Oui, c'est ça … je refuse d'être torturé à nouveau parce que je refuse de trahir une fois encore mes amis, ceux qui sont encore en vie.

Socrate ? Non, je suis plutôt comme Judas. Le traitre qui se suicide par remords, parce qu'il a livré un ami, un frère.

Je ne fais que devancer les choses … Si je suis encore en vie lorsque Kolya entrera dans cette pièce, je serais obligé d'en venir là … après. Parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter la torture et que je livrerais Atlantis à son pire ennemi après les wraith.

**oOo**

_« Noooooooooooooooooooooon ! » _

_Je me suis levé et je les vois, de longues silhouettes effilées, noires. Il y en a cinq, peut-être plus. Je suis debout, mon bras ramené contre ma poitrine, haletant. _

_Une des silhouettes s'approche de moi. Il y a quelque chose dans ses mains, quelque chose qui brille. _

_Je ne bouge pas, je suis comme paralysé, hypnotisé par le bruit argentin que produit la chaîne, par les éclairs brillants qui percent ma nuit. Arrivé près de moi, Kolya prend ma main et y dépose la chaîne. _

_Elle est chaude … et mouillée, collante. Les plaques d'immatriculation sont couvertes de … Je serre le poing et les plaques s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Le sang de Sheppard se mêle au mien …_

_Une main se pose sur mon épaule, des mots sont murmurés à mon oreille, des mots que je ne veux pas entendre …_

_« Allez Docteur, venez, il est temps de rentrer … »_

**oOo**

Je ne me rappelle pas du retour. J'ignore même où nous sommes … les Géniis ont soigné mon bras, une simple luxation, ma vue est revenue progressivement.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Le moment est venu.

**TBC …**

(1) J'ai lu ça quelque part, c'est de Chateaubriand je crois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Désolée si cela n'est pas assez clair (honte à moi) : les paragraphes en italique indiquent un flashback.

**oOo**

La porte explose au moment précis ou je croque à pleines dents dans le fruit.

« Non de Dieu … _Rodney_ ! »

Sheppard se jette sur moi, je tiens toujours le fruit dans la main et il l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste violent, je sens une douleur dans mon poignet. Il a du le casser …

Je fixe l'homme en face de moi, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot … il ne peut pas être en vie ? C'est Kolya qui devait entrer pas … pas Sheppard, pas son fantôme …

« Bon sang Rodney, je ne suis pas un fantôme, reprenez vos esprits ! »

J'ai du parler tout haut.

Je m'affaisse soudain et il me suit dans ma chute. Nous sommes tous les deux par terre, silencieux. Au loin, on peut entendre des coups de feu …

Soudain, Sheppard sort quelque chose de sa veste, il la porte à sa bouche, recrache quelque chose puis me poignarde dans le bras avec … Je ne dis rien, je ne pousse même pas un cri, j'ouvre juste la bouche, en grand, j'essaye de respirer. Je dois ressembler à ces malheureux poissons que l'on sort de l'eau …

J'entends vaguement Sheppard donner des ordres, appeler le jumper à la rescousse … ma respiration est de plus en plus difficile …

J'avais raison, ce fruit ressemblait à une orange, sa peau était veloutée comme celle d'une pêche mais j'ai un sixième sens pour débusquer les agrumes malgré leur déguisement, même intergalactique. _Déguisement intergalactique_ … j'aimerais sourire à cette image mais ma gorge se resserre et je me concentre sur un seul objectif : faire entrer de l'oxygène dans mes poumons.

Sheppard me tiens toujours dans ses bras et nous sommes toujours par terre, ma tête est posée sur son épaule … je vois mon bras. En sang. Une longue estafilade rouge causée par l'Epipen (1), une estafilade presque parallèle à la cicatrice laissée par le couteau du Génii un an auparavant …

Je suis fasciné par cette traînée rouge, par la marque blanche … Elles sont si similaires et si différentes, l'une infligée pour me faire souffrir, l'autre pour me sauver.

Et là, juste avant de perdre connaissance, une pensée terrible me traverse l'esprit : et si je m'étais trompé, et si je venais de commettre la plus terrible des trahisons. Si j'avais trahis mes amis ...

**oOo**

Je me réveille doucement. Lumière blanche qui agresse mes yeux, migraine à hurler, gorge sèche. Joie du choc anaphylactique.

Je tourne la tête.

Sheppard est là.

Vivant.

J'ouvre la bouche pour poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres : comment ? Mais rien ne sort, juste un gargouillis incompréhensible.

Sheppard se lève sans un bruit, récupère une paille et un verre d'eau. Il m'aide à me relever un peu et porte la paille à ma bouche, je bois goulûment. Le verre est vide, j'ai encore soif. Je ne dis rien mais il comprend, rempli à nouveau le verre et me tend à la paille. Je bois … puis il se met à parler.

« Il nous a fallu un peu plus de temps que prévu pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation … »

Ah.

« … les soldats geniis nous ont dit ce que Kolya voulait … _qui_ il voulait … »

Oh.

« … juste après nous avoir capturés, Lorne et moi … »

Capturés ?

« … ils n'ont pas compris ce qui leur tombait dessus … Ronon peut être fichtrement impressionnant … »

Oui.

« Rodney ? »

Je baisse les yeux et me concentre soudain sur un petit accro dans ma couverture. Je sais quelle question il veut me poser … je sais et cela me fait peur.

Sheppard pousse un soupir, se passe la main dans les cheveux et se lève. Il est si énervé qu'il fait presque tomber le tabouret sur lequel il est assis. Il me fixe, je replonge les yeux sur la couverture. Quel lâche je fais … incapable d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes, toujours à fuir, comme avec le Projet Arcturus, comme toujours …

Il se rassoit.

Le silence pèse entre nous. Il pèse depuis Doranda.

« J'ai commis une terrible erreur … »

Je relève la tête, les sourcils froncés. Mais de quoi parle t-il ?

« Rodney, je … c'est ma faute si vous avez pensé que … que c'était la seule solution … »

Je secoue la tête. Non. _Nonnonnonnonnon_, c'est ma faute, ma faute, c'est moi qui … le moniteur cardiaque auquel je suis relié s'affole.

« Rodney, si je ne vous avais pas dit toutes ces _conneries_ … » il se passe à nouveau la main dans les cheveux, il fait souvent ça lorsqu'il est énervé. « Je crois que j'étais en colère, contre moi-même en fait … je savais que ce projet était une erreur, mais je _voulais_ y croire … s'il y avait quelqu'un en qui je n'avais plus confiance, je crois bien que c'était moi, c'est contre moi que j'étais en colère, pas vous, et cette colère a bien failli vous coûter la vie … »

Il me fixe, ses yeux sont froids et sévères, et soudain il se penche en avant et me saisit les avant bras. Fort. Je pousse un petit cri. Il me secoue.

« Ne recommencez jamais ça McKay ! Jamais vous m'entendez ! Même si aucun d'entre nous n'est là pour vous secourir, comment pouvez vous croire que les autres, Elisabeth, Carson … vous abandonneraient. Votre devoir est de rester en vie, vous m'entendez, Rodney, en vie, jusqu'au bout, de ne pas capituler, jamais ! Promettez moi que vous ne ferez plus jamais ça … »

Il me prend dans ses bras.

Je ferme les yeux. Je sens les larmes monter. Je plisse les paupières à m'en faire mal mais les larmes gagnent le combat et elles se mettent à couler sur mes joues.

« Rodney ? Promis … »

Je m'entends murmurer.

« Promis … »

Il me serre contre lui et je me demande comment j'ai pu douter, comment j'ai pu confondre. Le Docteur McKay a commis une bêtise mais Rodney a été pardonné. Et c'est ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus jamais je ne trahirais mes amis. Jamais.

**Finis !**

**Titre** : « la Terre est bleue comme une **orange** … » Paul Eluard, in L'amour la poésie. Ce fruit frais et sucré auquel notre Roro est mortellement allergique, mais vous aviez sans doute deviné !

(1) Epipen : seringue prédosée d'épinéphrine (remède miracle au choc anaphylactique, enfin, si injecté suffisamment tôt).


End file.
